criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Platonic Start
The Platonic Start is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 1st case of the game. It is the first one to take place in Hazardous Banks, a district of Selium. Plot On rainy day of August 3rd, the player worked on the case of a mysterious explosion occurred inside the World Research Center. While ordinary searching for the clues the player got closer to the prototype of world most famous scientists who accidentally sparkled casing another explosion, creating a strange portal who suddenly swallow the player inside of it before suddenly falling in the dark basement surrounding by Dionisio Quantum, Hades Occulet and Willow Moonlight, who had pointed guns on them. Dionisio told Willow and Hades to take the player to a "special room" and that he will back very soon. Inside the "special room" Willow giggle looking at her tablet while Hades started to shout at the player, demanding answers about how they spawn inside their headquarters and do they work for the government. As the player couldn't answer the question, Hades started to threat him with the gun and loud shouts, resulting Willow to start the room's alarm to shut him up, resulting Hades to turn towards Willow and start an argument. Moments later, Dionisio came inside and fire the bullet in the light bulb to get the attention of the fighting due. Then he informed them that the murder had occurred inside the national park of Selium and now how their police contact Erika Gilgamesh betrayed them and choose the new government instead of freedom, they will need new people on the field. He looked at the player and set them on a test to go with Hades and solve the murder investigation and if everything pass good they will survive, but after saying if not he stopped the talk and opened the door, showing Hades and the player exit. Soon after they arrived to the national park where the team started the investigation by searching the scene, shortly after finding a man impaled on the tree that Hades recognized a news agent Vito Gideovani. Soon after taking the guy off the branches the team sent him off to their headquarters for the autopsy while the team decided to search a scene once again for more clues. After searching the park again and once they found the old photo of the victim and his boyfriend,Federico Dicapuchino they decided to interrogate him. soon after they found reason to suspect and mysterious lady Wendy Vein and a political figure Damian LaVey. Medic Gertrude Littleblack, with her cub Sam, welcomed the player with a warm smile on what Hades rolled his eyes telling her to stop to be nice and demanded answers on what he received an angry bark from Sam. Gertrude then put her scalpel down and explained that the victim don't have any defensive wounds and bruises but that was clearly that his killer wanted him to die based on the force he was pushes at the tree. She then said that the killer didn't have clean hands while doing the dirty act because she discovered that the victim had a blackberry stains all over his clothes. A bit later, while Hades and and the player tried to recap what they found, but while walking through the empty street a shotgun sound was heard as one of the bullet hit Hades' shoulder. He then furiously ordered the player to search the area. Trying to calm him down and telling him that the whole street is too big to cover, the team heard a fight in the local bar. They rushed there where they came across the fight between Damien and a local hunter Baxter Diablo. Hades then pushed himself on Baxter implying that he shoot intentionally on him on what Baxter tried to calm him and saying that was accident and that he just wanted to back away Damien. As Hades' wound started to bleed faster he pulled away and unwilling went back to the headquarters, ordering the player too look around until his replacement come. The player searched the area as Madison Rust joined him shortly afterwards, on the time when the layer discovered another suspect, suspected criminal Austin McAustin. The team then discovered that Damian threat the victim on what he said that he just wanted to secure his vote on the next elections and that he just threat, and don't kill. By the unit's pharmacist Milo Pompeii, a scientist who loved to experiment on himself with radiation, the team discovered that Wendy attempted to poison the victim. She replied that she was sick oh him mocking her because of her vampire look. Shortly after all discoveries, Madison dragged the player near the lava pool to recap the case where they saw Austin there, ready to jump inside the pool. Madison and the player then quickly pulled Austin away from the edge before it was too late and decided to question him on what he cracked and said that he thinks that he is the killer or Vito and that he can't handle the pressure. They quickly after found that the victim broke up with Federico which he didn't took slightly. Also they discovered that Baxter had an argument with the victim because the victim often burned the unsold newspaper in the untouched forest. After last evidence was gain the team went to arrest Federico for this homicide. Federico at first denied all accusations, telling the team that would've never murder a person, but upon showing him all the evidence he confessed, cracking down in tears. He said that that he didn't kill him, but that he was forced to kill. He explained that the victim wasn't just a newspaper seller but also that he worked for Federal Investigation Center (FIC) and that after the apocalypse struck the city the agency got corrupted by "serpents". He then explained that by time Vito got sick to be in this environment, under control and breathing the radiation waiting for a day when the same radiation will kill him and decided to use his contacts in FIC and made himself and him out of the city, but that he could've say goodbye to everything he had her, even if the city was a pile of deadly junk and that possible escape means execution for both attenders and attender's family. He then said that later, a night before the murder, Vito broke up with him because he didn't want to risk and that after he left Vito's cabin a strange FIC agent kidnapped him and ordered him to kill Vito or his 5 year old daughter would be dead and said that Vito will in the national park tomorrow and that choice is on him before knocking him out and dropping in the middle of the empty street. He broke down even more, punching himself and telling the player that he loved Vito even after the breakup but that Vito was never his flash and bone and not someone who share the same DNA. Madison then cuffed him as they returned the the unit's headquarters where Dionisio listen to his motive once again ad said that how much heartbreaking the motive is, murder can't be unpunished, signing a 20 years prison sentence before calling the prison contact to pick up the convict. As he was dragged to the prison van, through the tears he asked the player to promise that nothing bad will happen to his daughter. Right after that, a worried Willow approached the team, telling them that FIC slammed inside, ready to arrest them all. Right after saying it, an agent of FIC came inside, pointing the gun at the trio. Then he, Leonard Sins, introduced himself to the player before knocking them out and tied on in interrogation room in the secret FIC's base. Leonard asked the team about the layer and from where they came for, insisting on honest answers if they don't want to face the execution. Dionisio them told him that the player isn't from this city and asked how he knew about that on what he said that someone reported the team for harassment. Dionisio untied himself and approached Leonard, asking him to give a name of that person. He said that he can't and said to back on the chair, making Dionisio to laugh, saying that he don't need to act anymore. Willow looked with a wondering face at them when Leonardo explained the he knows Dionisio and that he is his contact to the outside world before untying other and telling them to go before the chief come, but that they should go and check the bar as he last time saw the person who reported the. After the exit the base thought the secret tunnel, Madison approached, telling the player that Milo want to speak with them. Dionisio and the player went to search the bar where they discovered a broken glass that the player restored and send to their base for the analyzes. Gertrude confirmed that saliva from the glass belong to Damian. They went to ask him why he reported the player on what Damian said that the player isn't born here and that they are illegally here, making Dionisio to say that the player is indeed from here and that they can prove it by showing him a birth certificate. Damian laughed a bit and said that they have one hour to find it and prove it or the whole unit will face a execution. Realizing in what the are getting into they decided to ask their historian Vincent von Rothrock if he can forge the fake birth certificate for the player. He said that he can do that but that he will need a special paper that can't be produced normally and that he will need a special newspaper about serial killers, on what the player suggestion that they could've search victim's home because of his profession as a news agent. Dionisio agreed as the due went there and found plastic crate full of newspaper and the right one among them. Soon later, Vincent managed to make a fake certification and that right for the time when they had deal to show it to Damian. The team went to the location of the meeting where they showed the forged certificate to Damian who made a paperball out of it and thrown it at the team, saying that they won a battle but not the war. In the meantime, Madison and the player went to Milo to ask him what's wrong. He told the due that he still don't trust the player but that when he heard about Federico's daughter he remembered his shameful past where he used to experiment on her daughter and that because of his experiments on a baby his wife left him and runaway with a child before the fallout. He then said that he heard how good the player was and asked if they could help him to locate his long lost daughter and hopefully reconnect with her. The player and Madison agreed, but asked Milo if he can give more details about her or his wife, on what he said that they all used to hang out at the national park, making the team to go there. After searching the scene the player discovered a fresh dug pile of dirt that after searching through it they found to hid a meters of old films that they sent to Willow. She, after the fully analyzes, discovered that movies belong to unnamed girl and that fingerprints on it are mutated, meaning that they can't be compared to any other, but she said that is they want the team could ran a database check based on the picture from the film on what they agreed. Some moments later, on the team's surprise, the mysterious girl in Milo's hand end up to be Wendy. They then informed Milo who asked if the player could be his support in his apologizing and re-connection, on what the player agreed. They went to the woods where they found Wendy who approaches them and curiously asked who the "blue dude" is on what Milo dropped a small tear and apologized to her, calling her a daughter. Wendy's heart skipped a beat as she back away a little before hitting the tree, furiously saying "father" Milo tried to get closer to her, but she showed him her fangs and said to not get any step closer closer and not even call her a daughter, suddenly getting flashbacks of all disgusting experiments he worked on her. Milo tried to calm her down and express his regrets on what she shout to shut up and to look at her and her monstrous look and what he did to her. He then tried to apologize again and try to reconnect but she throw her purse on him, telling him that a father would never experiments his a daughter, as well as that she never had a father before walking away. Milo then said that he need time of loneliness and that they can back to the headquarters. Meanwhile, deep in the destroyed woods and behind bloody red walls of the massive mansion hidden under the shadow of darkness, a small group of people had a dinner when the host raised a goblet in a form of a snake filled with blood, making a promise that the city will achieve a new glorification and reincarnation after they destroy it again. Another silhouette then approached, giving a picture of the unit to the host who with an evil giggle approached a fire place and throw a picture in the fire. As the flame became stronger by picture that burn a came slowly went up to the giant Serpent head and then at the window, revealing a full moon and the bright shiny night sky as howls of wolves started to be louder... Summary 'Victim' * Vito Gideovani (Found impaled on a tree in the National Park of Selium) 'Murder Weapon' * Tree Branches 'Killer' * Federico Dicapuchino Suspects FDicapuchinoWoH.png|Federico Dicapuchino WVeinWoH.png|Wendy Vein DLaVeyWoH.png|Damian LaVey BDiabloWoH.png|Baxter Diablo AMcAustinWoH.png|Austin McAustin Quasi-Suspect(s) LSinsQWoH.png|Leonard Sins MPompeiiQWoH.png|Milo Pompeii VRothrockQWoH.png|Vincent von Rothrock Killer's Profile * The killer likes riddles. * The killer eats blackberries. * The Killer uses mouthwash. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer has yellow eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The National Park (Result: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Vito Gideovani; Murder Weapon Classified: Tree Branches) *Investigate The National Park again (Clues: Old Photo, Torn Paper) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Federico Dicapuchino; New Suspect: Federico Dicapuchino) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Bloody Riddle) *Inform Federico Dicapuchino about his boyfriend's murder (New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Cup of Coffee, Faded Pin) *Examine Cup of Coffee (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva Saliva (Result: Wendy Vein's Saliva; New Suspect: Wendy Vein) *Examine Faded Pin (Result: Political Party Pin; New Suspect: Damian LaVey) *Ask Wendy Vein if she knows the victim. *Question Damien LaVey about the victim. *Analyze Bloody Riddle (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer likes riddles) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats blackberries) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Baxter Diablo about the bullets he shot at Hades (Profile Updated: Baxter eats blackberries; New Crime Scene: Old Bar) *Investigate Old Bar (Clues: Wooden Crate, Dusty Wallet) *Examine Wooden Crate (Result: Opened Crate) *Examine Opened Crate (Result: Mouthwash) *Examine Dusty Wallet (Result: A MCAUSTIN; New Suspect: Austin McAustin) *Interrogate Austin McAustin if he knows the victim (Profile Updated: Austin likes riddles) *Analyze Mouthwash (09:00:00 Attribute: The Killer uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Backyard Entrance) *Investigate Backyard Entrance (Clues: Broken Vial, Trashbin) *Examine Broken Vial (Result: Vial) *Examine Trashbin (Result: Threat) *Examine Threat (Result: Damien's Handwriting) *Question Damien about the threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Damien likes riddles, eats blackberries and uses mouthwash) *Analyze Vial (06:00:00) *Interrogate Wendy about her attempt to poison the victim (Profile Updated: Wendy likes riddles, eats blackberries and uses mouthwash) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Austin about his suicide attempt (Profile Updated: Austin eats blackberries and uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Dusty Counters) *Investigate Dusty Counters (Clues: Phone, Cabinet) *Examine Phone (Result: Messages) *Examine Cabinet (Result: Locked Video Camera) *Examine Locked Video Camera (Encrypted Camera) *Ask Federico why he didn't mention his break-up with the victim (Profile Updated: Federico likes riddles and eats blackberries) *Analyze Encrypted Camera (09:00:00) *Question Baxter about the fight with the victim (Profiles Updated: Baxter and Federico uses mouthwash; New Crime Scene: Sequoia Tree) *Investigate Sequoia Tree (Clues: Pile of Newspapers, Broken Glasses) *Examine Pile of Newspapers (Result: DNA) *Examine Broken Glasses (Result: Hi-Tech Glasses) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Analyze Hi-Tech Glasses (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has yellow eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to All That Toxic Beginning 1! All That Toxic Beginning 1 *Answer to the questions from Agent Sins *Investigate Old Bar (Clues: Broken Glass) *Examine broken glass (Result: Whiskey Glass) *Analyze Whiskey Glass (06:00:00) *Ask Damian why he reported the unit *See with Vincent if is possible a creation of a fake birth certificate (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Plastic Crate) *Examine Plastic Crate (Result: Serial Killers Today) *Analyze Serial Killers Today (09:00:00) *Show birth certificate to Damian (Reward: 2 000 coins) *See what Milo wants from you *Investigate Sequoia Tree (Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Box with films) *Analyze Box with films (06:00:00; New Clue: Unknown Face) *Examine Unknown Face (Result: Wendy Vein) *Help Milo to reconnect with Wendy (Reward: Biohazard Necklace) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Hazardous Banks